Gendon
If you told me I deserved nothing in this world, that I was a piece of filth that would do nothing but destroy this universe by existing, I think that would make me feel better. All the same... please still help my mother, this isn't her fault -Human Gendon I don't know much abouts gods that aren't myself, but I can say this... if gods are anything like my true self... then there is no point to life for humans... because they certainly don't see any reason for humans to survive -Human Gendon speaking about True Gendon Gendon, only born of the Formless One, is a Goddess created through the connection of a human being with the blood of the Formless One in a ritual. She is what is known as a Full Existence. Gendon's name is a verbal pronunciation of her actual name which is unable to be spoken by anyone except one like the Formless One. Appearance Gendon's actual appearance beneath her human appearance is a gangly, bony beast covered in sickly flesh. She has a single bulbous head covered in dozens of eyes, all of which are unblinking. She can elongate and grow limbs at will, and is surprisingly quick at doing so. Her appearance induces a form of madness into its onlookers, resulting in large scale suicides. Gendon stands at nearly eight feet tall, but can seemingly alter the mass of her limbs to grow upwards of twenty feet, or as small as a half a foot. Despite her bony appearance, her body shows exceptional signs of resilience. Her bones are very durable, and can easily withstand incredible pressure and force. Furthermore, her fingers are clawed with gnarled fingernails, all of which can be extended as necessary as well. Despite them appearing to be simply gigantic fingernails, the durability of these is also impressive, and they can puncture through most known metals with little resistance. Gendon can spew large spurts of pressurized white liquids from her body. These liquids contain trace amounts of arsenic and chlorine, and are incredibly toxic to touch. The liquid has a similar consistency to human blood in that it coagulates quickly upon contact with oxygen. The blood is toxic to skin contact, and causes painful boils and pimples where the liquid touched. If ingested, victims will typically begin vomiting bright red liquids from their mouth and become incapable of ingesting anything, including water. Death is a result of dehydration rather than anything else, although the process of violently vomiting causes incredible pain. The Gendon that is typically seen is a small human child of twelve years old. She has long, white hair, and pale skin to compliment Her clothing is a series of shades of white. The layers themselves are somewhat bulky and confusing, resembling a dress worn over a shirt and pants, with a skirt over the other two layers. The clothing can be removed, however it ceases existing. Her body itself appears to be pubescent, however she has what is referred to as "Barbie doll anatomy". She claims this is because her body exists simply to blend in with humans, not to be functional for long term use. This is also the excuse for the clothing and bright white colors. As True Gendon doesn't understand the purpose of color and does not see as humans do, it has defaulted to taking all color, ergo everything comes out white. Similar to the rest of her, her eyes are white, albeit a slightly grayer shade than her sclera. Her body shows a lack of muscle mass, and she is never seen wearing shoes. Her blood is also a bright white liquid which is highly toxic and pressurized. She could be mistaken for an average human child if not for the bizarre brightness of her appearance. Personality Gendon is very soft and quiet, and shows heavy amounts of remorse for simply existing altogether. She claims that her birth into this world was the result of an accident, and her existence can lead to nothing but misery and ruin. She is extremely cooperative, but also very pessimistic, viewing all lives above her own, and actively viewing everything she does in a cynical fashion. She lacks any form of self-esteem, and considers herself a hideous being both inside and out. While she loathes her own existence, she holds a strong desire for her mother, whom she wishes to restore her happiness. She isn't sure if it is possible, but believes that she owes her mother this favor. Gendon has shown an intense desire for maternal love and affection, and openly weeps when thinking of her mother. She seems to refuse this kindness from anyone except her mother, and will fight back to remove herself from it. She can come across as pitiful, and tends to spend a lot of her time doing little more than searching for a way to make her mother happy. She refuses food unless needed, will fight against sleep, and cares little for her own safety. She states that it is punishment against herself, as she feels it makes her mother happy. Gendon claims there are technically two Gendon's. The first Gendon, referred to as Human Gendon, is the human being that can be interacted with. Gendon claims that she is not in fact real, but rather all of her opinions are the result of what Gendon would think if she were human. She is little more than a mask, and while she does genuinely feel what she feels, she lets everyone know that "True Gendon" disagrees on a fundamental whole. As such, Human Gendon has little agency over her actual life, and lives only as True Gendon allows. True Gendon is described as a pragmatic entity, existing solely for her own propagation, She considers herself ultimately superior to all beings around her, and claims to be the holy incarnation of the Formless One (in a similar fashion to Jesus of Nazareth to the Christian God). True Gendon does not know her actual purpose, but will do whatever is needed to find out. Human Gendon describes True Gendon's morality as "Green and Blue", a morality that can only make sense to a Full Existence that thinks and acts above the understanding of humanity. True Gendon does not hold human life in high regard, seeing it as little more than just being. True Gendon is not openly hostile to humans, but also doesn't care for their wellbeing either. Known History According to Gendon, she was born to a Japanese high schol student. Minako Kinoshita, 16, living in Sapporo City, Hokkaido, was an unwitting mother in her conception. Gendon claims her knowledge of her mother is due to her great abilities. She has been able to perfectly copy every single memory her mother has, including things she may have forgotten, and holds them inside her mind. Minako and four other young women had an obsession with supernatural phenomena. The five girls tended to read up curses and spells that existed in false tomes. As Gendon puts it, the group would deliberately obtain texts and books that contained gibberish spells that seemed clearly false. The group enjoyed these silly spells, and used them mainly as a method to drink underage or have fun together. While the group did belong to club at their High School (Hokkai Gakuen High School) that held consistent activities, the five girls tended to travel together and break off on their own for their own excursions. One day, one of the girls had managed to find a tome that had been written in a language that, to them, was entirely unknown. The language was actually Aramaic that contained translations for Western Arabic, Greek, and finally English, and was compiled by an unknown author. The book, which currently resides in Pandora's Box custody and is known as the "Whispers of the Formless One", is basically a diary pertaining to a single person who was given divine statements from the Formless One to spread his word in 4 A.D. The book was translated by zealots over nearly 19 centuries, and eventually seventeen copies ended up in existence, all but one of which has been destroyed by Pandora's Box. Most copies had ended up in the hands of cultists who tried to no avail to use the spells and summons inside, and all of these cults were either killed by Pandora's Box operatives, or their own hubris and insanity, whether the Formless One caused it or not. When asked why Minako could do what so many before her failed to do, Gendon explains that it was simply because the Formless One liked Minako, and found her to be very charming as a human. Any of the girls would have been fine at the meeting, but Minako was the only one who spoke the chant properly. Gendon explains that the girls all poured a glass of red wind and sat in a circle with crudely replicated talismans and store-bought charms to aid in the atmosphere. Gendon has stgated that even if they were real, the Formless One is too powerful for such a charm, and the girls did not have access to on-hand use of an Eclipse Effect, which may have saved them if the Formless One found it too much of a hassle to bother destroying. Each girl read aloud the text in the book, however, as the girls only knew English at best from the four languages presented, and English was not any of their strong suits, their thick accents and mispronunciations of the gibberish summoning words only served to spare them. Minako, on the other hand, was an accomplished English reader in her class, and was able to near-flawlessly pronounce every word. The chant awoke the consciousness of the Formless One, who placed part of is incorporeal essence into the glass, which was drank last by Minako. Finishing off the wine, the girls laughed at the silliness of the ritual and proceeded to do several more over the course of the next hour with various foods and other alcoholic beverages, however this was the moment that Gendon came to be. Her mother recognized her pregnancy after missing her scheduled period only a week later. Minako, a virgin, was uncertain what happened. After three weeks of missing her period, she was taken to a doctor by her parents. The doctor assured that her hymen was intact, and recommended a pap smear to detect unusual changes in her uterus. The pap smear ended very poorly. The doctor was the only one viewing the screen, and the family was caught off guard when the doctor suddenly began screaming and seemingly fought her own hand from impaling herself with a pen. The doctor died in the process, and the family quickly suspected supernatural forces. The camera showed the doctor seemingly killing herself, and while the family was questioned, they were let free without charges. Not wanting their daughter killed for possibly being possessed by a god, she was taken to several spiritual locations including temples and churches, however these all ended the same. The spiritual leader either died in a few days after trying to help, or the spiritual leader was stricken mad. After a short bit, they stopped meeting with people altogether about the subject to avoid being branded as serial murderers. Even Minako's friends were kept in the dark, except that she was pregnant. It took little time for locals to find out that "little Kinoshita got herself pregnant and had to drop out of school". That said, none knew the truth. Uncertain what to do, but certain whatever it was wasn't human, the family decided to support the pregnancy of the young Minako. Only a month after her 17th birthday, the girl gave birth in Hokkaido University Hospital in Sapporo City. Her friends and family attended the birthing. The child that emerged was an infant form of True Gendon. Within seconds of her birth, True Gendon took a full sized form. True Gendon was born with full cognitive abilities and complete control over her powers. Within seconds, the family and friends of Minako began committing suicide. Like the doctor before, the family fought their own limbs to stop their suicides, however regardless, none of them could stop themselves. Minako watched in horror as her family slit their throats with used blades, drowned themselves with the IV bags by refusing to breath, throwing themselves through windows after smashing them, and even stabbing through their skulls with needles. Within several minutes, everyone in the room was dead, all that was left was just Gendon and Minako. Minako was immune to this madness bestowed upon everyone else. Gendon says it was a gift by True Gendon. As a gift for her birth, she ascended her mother to a cosmic level of being. No longer an average human, Minako had become a god herself, brought forth with immortality and powers beyond reason. Minako, was, however, unable to see this. Driven to madness by the horrible events that unfolded, Minako took True Gendon, who shrank in size, and walked out of the hospital in her gown. Through the town of Sapporo, anyone who saw them, even through camera feed, killed themselves in gruesome fashion. Minako kept walking until she reached water, and walked across the ocean floor, coming out on an unknown island in the Sea of Japan. Pandora's Box has records of the event, as it occurred in 2009. After the mass suicides, the American Government, along with the Australian Government, quickly contracted Pandora's Box to find the one responsible. It was quickly deduced to be a god, and Pandora recognized that sanity was at play. As such, she deployed the Seven Princes and the Seven Archangels, coming along herself and nearly one hundred operatives. In total, the death toll was around sixteen hundred people. Agents worked to uncover the reason, and the hospital room was deduced as the origin based on bizarre white fluids that reacted to the eclipse effect and burned black that Lucifer recognized as the blood of a being beyond normal gods. Minako herself had apparently wandered the ocean floor, learning she couldn't die. Still traumatized, she settled on the beach staring off. According to Gendon, she tried several times to kill herself, but no matter how grave the injury, she was reformed in moments. At this point, only True Gendon existed, and did not understand this bizarre behavior. Demanding an explanation, but lacking any way to speak to Minako, True Gendon analyzed her mind with its powers, and came up with an idea: create a surrogate body to speak with Minako. As such, True Gendon spent a day created a human visage for herself, and thus Human Gendon was born. Human Gendon was, however, horrified as she thought over the tragedy that had occurred. Her understanding of family, her knowledge of her mothers life and how it had been ripped away, and her empathy and desire for maternal love led her to try to speak with her mother, even if it was to apologize. Human Gendon approached her mother who recognized her instantly as True Gendon. Minako tried a few times to kill Human Gendon. Upon her first meeting, Minako pinned Gendon down and struck her repeatedly with a rock over and over until Human Gendon was so brutally beaten that her face was nearly unrecognizable. Just like Minako, the injuries healed quickly, and Minako eventually tried more drastic measures including crushing Gendon beneath a tree and forcibly holding her underwater to drown. Within a short period, Minako lost hope and realized the futility of it, shunning Gendon altogether and openly stating her hatred. Human Gendon holds no ill will towards her mother for any of this, and feels she deserves whatever her mother wishes upon her, that the most brutal of punishments was when her mother simply stopped talking to her, staring out at sea for days and refusing to eat. Human Gendon tried on many occasions to apologize, to bring offerings to her mother, and even admitted the wine ceremony was the moment she was created, however all these did nothing except to spurn Minako's pure hatred and loathing of Gendon. Gendon and Minako spent nearly nine years on the island together, however Minako's immortality kept her from aging. Unlike Gendon, who never was human, Minako had begun losing her sanity due to prolonged PTSD nightmares and lack of social interaction. She began talking to invisible people, calling out and speaking to objects as if they were her parents, and openly eating harmful objects such as rocks. Gendon spent these years desperately trying to care for her mother and helping her survive, however it became abundantly clear that Gendon would have to do something drastic to heal her mothers wounds. While Gendon never did truly find a solution, she was picked up by a roaming band of gods that arrived to the island when they sensed Gendon. These gods explained that they were trying to wander through the dimension and were devout followers of the Formless One. While Gendon had no way of taking her mother along, she bid her mother farewell, and promised to return. Her mother, beyond speaking at this point, did not acknowledge these words. Gendon was put into a trance and followed them closely, both because Human Gendon wanted to help her mother, and because True Gendon saw no harm in wandering with followers of the Formless One. This eventually led to Gendon's capture at Pandora's hands. Category:Ancient One Category:Female Category:God Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Fobarimperius